Universal Nashville Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts (Mason Attractions version)
1990 Universal Studios Tennessee teaser trailer * (the footage of Universal rides and attractions are shown while the the letters, U, N, I, V, E, R, S, A, L, S, T, U, D, I, O and S briefly appear) Announcer: There's no going back from this experience. This spring, the makers of Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood are coming to their most extraordinary location yet: in Tennessee. (Cut to the Universal Studios Tennessee Logo) Announcer: '''Opening soon in March 1991. 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular trailer T2-3D: Battle Across Time teaser trailer 1997 1998 Twister Ride It Out teaser trailer 1999 Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone trailer * Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee teaser trailer * '''Announcer: '''Since 1991, we brought you Universal Studios Tennessee, where your imagination and all of your favorite movies comes to life, showcasing unforgettable rides and attractions you'll ever experience to become a star! And now, there's something new will happen in 1999, with an all new water park like you've never seen before, Universal's WaterTopia, Coming soon in 2003. Then in 2000, with Universal City Walk Nashville, an entertainment, dinning and shopping district that will open in July 2000. And finally, get ready for the wildest and adventurous new theme park located next-door to Universal Studios park in Tennessee. Introducing Universal's Islands Of Advetutre Tennessee, where it's Advetutre outside, as you'll embark on an a island voyage, like never before, which is more than a Theme Park, filled new unforgettable new rides and attractions that'll make you and your family go wild! Opening on February 2003, which all part of Universal Nashville Resort, a vacation destination of entertainment, adventure and lifetime in the Nashville! (then the information text is shown which are the phone number and a website for UNR) 2000 Universal Studios Escape Nashville commercial '''Summary * Transcript * Universal Studios Escape Nashville (Spider-Man) Summary * Transcript * Universal Studios Escape Nashville (Terminator) Summary * Transcript * Universal Studios Escape Nashville (Dr. Suess) Summary * Transcript * Universal Studios Escape Nashville (Nickelodeon) Summary * TBA. Transcript *TBA. 2001 2002 Universal Metazoa Tennessee teaser trailer = A Frog's Alarm Clock = Summary This commercial shows a frog sleeping in his bed while an alarm clock rings. With the frog noticing the noise, it turns the alarm clock off by pushing the Snooze button with its tongue. But later on, he realizes that there was a grasshopper on the clock, so the frog spits the clock out. The commercial finishes with the sentence "Universal Metazoa: Coming soon!". = Not Just a Zoo Nor Theme Park, It's Universal Metazoa Tennessee = Transcript * Announcer: '''It's not just a zoo nor theme park, it's Universal Metazoa! Tennessee The wildest, adventurous new theme park that'll make the families go wild, where you go to embark on the safari journey to encounter all kinds of animals in the wild, Present, Past, and Fantasy! Ride through the rampage like elephants, survive from the attack of Jaws, discover the real life Jurassic Park, get small as a bug to enter Eric Carle's World of Bugs, enter the mythical world of dragons, and step right into the friendliest and playful place of PETopia. So go wild to come visit Universal's all new Metazoa, the third new theme park in the heart of Universal Nashville Resort. Be Ready! 2003 Shrek Is Coming To Tennessee '''Summary Transcript 2004 2005 2006 Family Guy comes to Universal Studios TBA. Dragon Castle Expidition TBA. 2007 Donkey Live 2008 Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2008) Summary Transcript * Big Bird (Matt Vogel/Caroll Spinney): '''Oh hi, I'm Big Bird, and guess what. Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic is coming to Universal Studios * '''Elmo (Kevin Clash): '''Wow! the new attraction, we won't to make movies * '''Cookie Monster (Randy Newman): Lights, Camera, Cookies! * Count von Count (Jerry Nelson): '''I'm going to be a Sheriff to count, ha ha ha ha. * '''Announcer: '''Opening Summer 2008 at Universal Nashville Resort '''DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2008) TBA. 2009 The Simpsons Ride and Springfield: Road Trip to Nashville (2009) Summary The Simpsons family are on the road trip to Nashvile, Tennessee to go to the Universal Studios theme park, while two of the family's kids, Bart and Lisa, continuously annoys Homer by keep on asking to him that are they there yet until they finally arrived to Universal Studios Virginia Transcript * (the Simpsons family drives away from Springfield) * Bart and Lisa: 'Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(bit annoyed) No! * (Homer repairing a new tire to his car) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the motel during the night) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the rest stop) * '''Bart and Lisa: '(outside) Are we there yet? * 'Homer: '(in the restroom, voice over) NO! * (arriving at Nashvile, Tennessee) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(angerly irritated) NOOOO!!!!!! * (few moments later after arriving) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! (strangles Bart) * '''Marge: '''Homer, I think we're there! * '''Homer: Woo-HOO!! * Announcer: Springfield is comes to Universal Studios it's an all new The Simpsons Ride! * Homer: '''Happy times! * '''Announcer: Opening Summer 2009, Dont Miss It. Nickelodeon Suites Resort at Universal Nashville Resort * Announcer: 2010 2011 DC Comics comes to Universal Studios Summary Transcript * Announcer: 2012 Winx Club at Nickelodeon Slime City Summary Transcript * Announcer: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem teaser trailer 2013 Transformers: Battle for the Allspark teaser trailer 2014 Diagon Alley teaser trailer Transformers: Battle for the Allspark commercial 2015 Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey 2016 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride teaser trailer 2017 2018 SpyroSpin Reignited Teaser Trailer TBA. NightFury Teaser Trailer Summary: TBA. Transcript: Get ready, to experience the rush and flight of a night fury on the world's first B&M SuperCoaster! Race through inversions and sharp turns! Experience the airtime! Get launched 3 times! This is NightFury! Opening Spring 2019!